The purpose of this study is to determine if nitric oxide can be used to decrease pulmonary hypertension. Patients undergoing cardiac catheterization as standard of care will have nitric oxide added to their oxygen, with continuous monitoring of heart rate, blood pressure, and oxygen saturation. The concentration of nitric oxide will be increased to determine the most effective dose to reduce pulmonary hypertension.